Those Eyes
by writergirl318
Summary: What did Petunia Dursley think the first time she saw Harry? How did she feel when she realized that her little sister was dead? ONE-SHOT Just some thoughts I had about this subject.


**A one-shot about Petunia Dursley and her thoughts on Harry. Just a few thoughts on how she saw things. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it sad that I don't own Harry Potter? I wish I did. Then I'd be filthy rich.**

_Those Eyes_

She hated him. She hated him with all her heart. She hated the abomination he was and what he represented. She couldn't bear to look at him without revulsion. Well, she tried to make it seem that way.

Petunia Dursley was the picture of normality and that was the way she liked it, thank you very much. Her blonde hair was always pinned into a bun with perfection, and she had the perfect tea time manners. Her son, Dudley, had blonde hair, the same shade as hers, but took after his father in terms of physique. She remembered her younger sister always referring to Vernon as a whale and wondered what nasty term she could come up with for her son.

Not that Petunia cared. Her sister Lily Ev—Potter, was the worst thing she could ever think of.

Abnormal.

Petunia had hated her sister ever since that day that brought an owl with an odd letter with green ink. She had always known that her sister could do freakish things, like the time she made her favorite doll explode—yes, explode—into a billion pieces when she got angry that a boy had put gum in her hair. Usually, Petunia had tried to gloss over these things when they were younger, but when September 1st came and Lily left to learn how to be a freak, Petunia decided that it was time for her foolishness to stop.

It felt like Lily had wrenched her heart out when she announced, merely a year after she had graduated from her freak school that she was going to marry some twat named James Potter. Of course, Petunia had already married Vernon Dursley, but she still felt that somewhere, in the depths of their hearts, that the sisters could find some way to have a reconciliation and become sisters again.

Petunia had been frightened out of her skin one night, one of the last nights that Lily would spend as an Evans, when she heard her little sister talking with her fiancée about the wizard prison, Azkaban, and some evil man who wanted to take over the wizarding war, Voldemort. She thought at first it was probably rubbish until she heard Lily crying about her friend, Marlene being killed in some sort of a freak raid and Potter trying to comfort her.

Petunia had finally gathered up the courage to ask about it only to have Lily say, "I'm an auror, Tuney. It's what I'm trying to stop."

"But won't you get hurt, too?" She remembered asking in a tiny voice that was so unlike her.

She remembered Lily's sparkling green eyes dimmed with sadness and her voice saying, "I most likely won't even make it out alive."

So Petunia finally made a heartbreaking decision after much egging on by Vernon, to cut off her association with any freaks, including her sister. Her mother told her from time to time about what was going on with Lily, although she tried as hard as she could not to be happy when her mother offered up this information. She had Dudley, and a few months later, Mrs. Evans told her that Lily had also given birth to a baby boy, Harry James Potter.

She acted like someone had told her that she had been given a year's supply of sour milk, and did the same for Vernon. But when Vernon opened the door to head off to work on November first and she heard him yell, she hated her sister more than anything in the world.

There, in a basket and swaddled in blankets, laid a little baby boy around one year old. Black tufts of hair stuck out in every direction and a little lightning bolt shaped cut graced his forehead. When the baby heard the screams, he woke up from his peaceful sleep and cried like there was no tomorrow. When Petunia had finally settled him down, she was able to see that he had emerald green eyes.

Just like Lily.

And she knew what had happened by the letter hidden amongst the blankets. The child she hald in her arms was a wizard, Harry Potter, to be exact. He had to stay with his aunt and uncle until he was eleven when he could go off to the freak school like his mother. As to his parents, they had been killed by the evil man, Voldemort, himself. He had tried to kill Harry, too, but for some reason, a killing curse had backfired and given Harry the scar while Voldemort was destroyed.

While Vernon had been away at work, Petunia had cried and cried. She had warned her sister, told her that she should deny her freakish ways and stay safe, but Lily hadn't listened and gotten herself killed.

As the boy grew, Petunia developed a hatred for him. Every time she'd look at him, he'd have big green eyes staring at her reverently, sending her back to the times when she and Lily were still little girls playing with dolls and Lily giving her that same look. She didn't want that. She didn't want the living image of her sister and her freak husband staring at her every day.

Petunia remembered how, when Harry had been a little boy, they had to take him to get his eyes checked, seeing as the teachers had told them that he wasn't seeing the board well. The round glasses that got broken and never repaired many times threw her off and seemed to draw attention to the green eyes even more.

And once he'd taken off to that freak school, it was like losing Lily all over again. She worried about him constantly, and even considered sending him a few letters like she had done for Lily in her first year, but she had shown him openly that the whole family considered him worse than a house pet. It simply could not be done.

Now, he was turning seventeen in just a few hours and he was biding the detested family good-bye. Vernon had been grumbling over how awful it was that they had to leave their first and only home all because of some bratty freak they had taken in when they weren't obliged to. He partially blamed it on Petunia since she was the one who had made sure that Harry never left, seeing as she really didn't want to let him go.

Harry had told them all about this Voldemort, and how he was the one who had to stop it. Petunia smiled to herself when she considered that perhaps he'd get some sort of revenge in for having Voldemort kill Lily and James. But she also knew that he could very well lose this battle and he would end up six feet under like Lily.

Kingsley—was that his name?—was telling them now that they'd all have to go. Harry would be leaving a few minutes after the Dursleys and it was time for final good-byes. Petunia watched sadly as Vernon diplomatically shook Harry's hand and cautiously backed away. They were just about to go out the door when Dudley made some sort of reconciliation to Harry.

When Dudley was close enough, Petunia grabbed him into a soft hug and crooned something like, "Oh, you're so sweet, Duddykins."

Years later, after the last time Petunia would ever see Harry, she would write her nephew a letter. A letter that Vernon would never know about. It would explain so many things to the now-grown Harry with children. She would explain to him that it made things so difficult to have to see his eyes every day all those years ago and know that he was a part of Lily. She would explain to him that those eyes took her back to the times when she and her little sister were content to be little. And she would tell him that she was sure that Lily would have been so proud of him when he destroyed that Voldemort and that her little sister fought for him until the last moment.

And Harry would send a reply letter that Vernon would never know about that would tell her that it hurt him, too about Lily's death, and it would always sadden him. He would tell her that he and Dudley were still in contact with each other and it was nice to know that his real family was still around. He would tell her that everyone he met that knew his parents would tell him that he looked so much like his father but would always have his mother's eyes.

And Harry would also send two moving pictures that Petunia would never get enough of. The first would be a picture of Harry and his wife, Ginny. They would smile and wave in the enchanted picture while their three children would play and bicker. The eldest was James and seemed a bit cocky like his grandfather. The middle child, Albus, would look like his father with the bright green eyes. And the youngest, a little girl no more than four, named Lily after her grandmother, would sit and play with her doll, and when her brothers would take it away, she would jump up and argue with them with a temper Petunia had thought that only her sister could possess while her green eyes flashed and red hair swirled.

And the second picture would seem as though it had been torn out from a scrapbook, with its edges a little rough and torn, But in the picture, Lily Evans Potter would proudly smile as she waved happily, those green eyes glimmering just like they used to.

But for now, Petunia Dursley would leave her home where she had first seen Harry and walk calmly out to her car with Dudley and Vernon. She would look at the house one last time and spot someone at the window. She would smile bleakly and wave as Harry Potter watched her with those eyes.

**So do you like it? Hate it? You've got to tell me cuz the button down beneath this story really wants you to review. I think that this came out right, although I think it might not have. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
